1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the starting time of an information processing apparatus has become longer and longer due to an increase in programs. Under such a circumstance, many information processing apparatuses employ a suspending function to shorten the starting time. The suspending function is a technique for increasing the speed of booting at the time of recovery from a power-saving mode by continuing the supply of power to a memory during the power-saving mode to maintain data (i.e., a suspended state) (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-284491).
However, when suspending processing is executed by an information processing apparatus in which an application that does not support the suspending function is running, malfunction may occur at the time of resuming. For example, in a case where the application is for execution of user authentication, user authentication may not be executed at the time of resuming. In a case where the application is for execution of communication, communication may not be executed at the time of resuming or may be executed but at a low communication speed. In a case where the application is for displaying an image on an image display apparatus, no image may be displayed on the image apparatus at the time of resuming. These malfunctions occur because a registered state of hardware at the time of suspending cannot be recovered normally at the time of resuming.